


In All the Worlds

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Eight H/C Bingo Card [79]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Homesickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Sora's heart has always been strong. His soul burns with the kind of warmth and affection that Riku wishes he could have and hold. Even in his darkest moments, he'd never believed anything less.When Sora is at his lowest, Riku stands at his side.





	In All the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) prompted _one of them is severely homesick and the other is like "you have me, i'm your family, so all of your home isn't gone"_ and this is the result.

Sora's heart has always been strong. His soul burns with the kind of warmth and affection that Riku wishes he could have and hold. Even in his darkest moments, he'd never believed anything less. Sora's heart had been a guiding light for every one of them, clearer and brighter than anything else in the countless worlds he'd traversed. It's the light that led him home.

Sometimes Riku wonders how he could ever have been so vain as to think himself Sora's equal. His opposite, perhaps, or his reflection through countless ripples of time and space. But never his equal. Riku know his place. He knows better than anyone. And yet….

And yet.

And yet when Sora finds him, his hands shaking and his eyes red-rimmed as he moves toward Riku, Riku remembers that he has something that Sora lacks. Sora's heart is strong, but Riku? Riku's hands are just as powerful. So when Sora finds him, trembling and heartbroken and terrified, Riku reaches out to Sora's heart with his hands, unthinking and free from doubt, as only Sora can make him.

"Sora?"

"I miss it."

The words cut Riku to the quick, tearing a hole in his soul like nothing else. He pulls Sora in close without a thought, wrapping his shaking frame in something akin to comfort. He knows what Sora means, but he can't help but ask. "Miss what?"

"Home," Sora breathes, trembling against Riku. "I miss home."

Riku swallows. _I know_ , he wants to say. _Me too_. But he holds his tongue, searching for the words that will take some measure of Sora's pain away. He holds onto Sora, trying to find a way to spare him this burden, but the words don't come and they don't come and the don't come.

"Are we ever going to see our home again?" he whispers.

"I don't know," Riku answers, his mouth working on instinct alone. He snaps his jaw shut at the way Sora whimpers against him, cursing his thoughtlessness. Still, there must be a way to salvage this. There must be—

"How do you do it?"

Riku frowns down at Sora where he's curled up against him. "Hmm?"

Sora looks up at him. "How do you go on like everything's okay? I know you must miss it as much as I do."

Riku swallows. "I do," he concedes, looking down at Sora's all-too-familiar mop of brown hair. Then the words come immediately, an easy step once he sees it. "I do miss it. But then I remember the reason I'm here. The reason I can keep going. I remember and it makes me strong enough to hold on."

Sora pulls back just far enough to look up into Riku's eyes, confusion and contemplation in equal measure on his face. "Oh?" he asks. "What's that?"

"You," Riku says. Then, sensing that he's a bit too close to the truth for Sora's comfort, he plows on ahead. "You, and, someday soon, Kairi. Our home may be gone, but that doesn't mean we're alone, Sora. I have you. I have you, and we'll find our way to Kairi again, and that's what matters. We're all that's left, so we're family now, Sora. And that's enough for me."

Sora blinks slowly, his eyes thoughtful. "That's… that's really enough for you?"

Riku swallows, the lie dying on his tongue. "Most days," he says. "It's enough for me most days."

Sora nods. "And the other days?"

"The other days?" Riku echoes.

"The days when it's not enough. What do you then?"

"When it's not enough, I go out there and fight like hell because it's the only other thing I have left. Every Heartless I destroy, every soul I save… that's one more thing I can do right. It won't bring our home back, but it will make all the worlds a little bit safer. It's not the same, but it helps, just a little. As long as we're alive, our home isn't gone and our old lives aren't beyond our reach. We can make it back one day, Sora. If that's what you want, we can make it back."

Sora swallows. "And until then we have each other, right?"

Riku ignores the tightness in his chest as he nods back at Sora. "Yeah. Yeah, we'll always have each other."

It's not enough, but it's what he has, and Riku won't turn away from that. Not for all the worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [yeaka](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) for the drive-by beta. Part of my Round Eight H/C Bingo Card. [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
